


Overdue Justice

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Stanley and Stanford go Vault hunting one day, and find a gruesome discovery.





	Overdue Justice

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there!   
> So, I'm not dead, and I promise I'm going to start uploading more!  
> But anyways, I have another little series for the Fallout 4 Gravity Falls AU that [](http://tenshi-inverse.deviantart.com/) has made, based off a longer idea that she has.  
> I really hope that this will turn out the way I hope, I do love the idea of a crossover idea like this : D
> 
> I don't own these poor things --> Bethesda Studios & Disney XD/Alex Hirsch  
> AU idea --> [](http://tenshi-inverse.deviantart.com/)
> 
> Enjoy!

Stan had tried to sway Ford, he really had. The traveler had heard tale of the many Vaults that dotted across the war-torn and irradiated United States, and had begged the synth to study one for weeks.

“Stay close, this vault could be hiding some nasty surprises.” Stanley barked out to Stanford as the two crept their way into the old vault that was creaking with age. The traveler naturally didn’t listen, studying various parts of the aging structure with his voice quivering in excitement. Stan watched him with a worried frown, clearly uncomfortable to be in one of the Vaults that were always spoken of in a hushed tone. Stanford’s excitement was short lived however, the pair coming across strange pods that housed people, all of them looking as if they were asleep.

“Do you think we could release them from these stasis pods?’ Stanford questioned, checking the pods while Stan hacked into a nearby terminal. However, the pod next to the terminal stopped him cold, the synth staring slack-jawed at the body within.

“Stanley, it is fascinating at how these….Stanley?” Stanford frowned when he noticed the synth, going over to get his attention when he saw the same body.

It was his.

“W-What?” He stammered, Stan finally moving to the terminal to gain access to the files within. They all stated the same thing, Stan’s heart sinking as he read the same text over and over. “ALL PATIENTS DECEASED.”

“They’re all dead.” Stan muttered, face twisting into a scowl as he scanned the files, many of which had been wiped.

“But how? This is cryogenic suspension, in this world there is no way it should have failed.” Stanford stammered, going from pod to pod to try and see if any of its occupants were breathing. Stan continued to work at the deleted files, coming across a time stamp that was a mere 10 years previous. The synth felt some rage build up when he realized the first casualty had been his brother, hands shaking as he closed the program.

“Stanley…” The traveler tried to offer some comfort, but the synth just shook his head.

“There is only one set of people who knew where this Vault was…those damn fuckers at the Institute.” He growled, Stanford looking a bit nervous as the synth stared at the pod. “I will find the fucker who did this, and I will kill him.”  
  



End file.
